They Don't Know About Us
by RecetteXTear
Summary: Lee and Rei have an argument over Rei's love life, and the younger neko-jin flees to said lover for comfort. KaRe, also known as Kai x Rei. One shot. Minor hints of shounen ai/boy love.


_The Authoress's Notes:_

Heyyyyy! Oops, wait - you guys don't know me yet. Probably because I've never published a fic for the Beyblade fandom up until now. All you need to know is that I'm in love with Kai x Rei and most of my fics will be those two together. Rei's slightly OOC in this, so if you're gonna rant about that... *puts up fists*

Also, the title is based off of One Direction's "They Don't Know About Us". Amazing song. I'm not 1D's biggest fan but that song's awesome. Check it out, people. ;p

 _I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zilch. Beyblade belongs to whoever the heck made it, because I sure as heck didn't._

 **Summary:** _Lee and Rei have an argument over Rei's love life, and the younger neko-jin flees to said lover for comfort._

 ** _Pairing: Kai x Rei. Duh._**

 ** _Catagory: Er, somewhat AU (alternate universe), since Kai moved to China to live with his Rei-Rei, but that's just about it. There isn't any swearing (*gasps*), but there are some shounen-ai hints of Kai x Rei, so if you're homophobic get your butt out of here. Mkay? Mkay.  
_**

Let the games begin!

* * *

 ** _They Don't Know About Us_**

"Rei, I need to speak with you."

The moment those words had come from Lee's mouth, I knew something was wrong. He wasn't smiling, and his eyes held so-far quenched rage. Had I done something wrong? Was Lee angry at me? Or was it someone else?

Someone else...

It hit me.

He was angry that I was in love with Kai.

"Sure," I reply quietly.

Mariah looked at the both of us but didn't seem to think too much of the situation, so she settled for cheerily announcing that she was going outside to 'watch the butterflies dance'. I sent her a smile to reassure her, because I knew deep down she also knew why Lee was angry. And she was worried, not just for me, but for Kai.

When I'd announced both my sexuality and my relationship with Kai three days ago, I'd expected Mariah to be upset. But she hadn't been as upset as I'd thought. She was very surprised, but she didn't storm off in fury like Lee had. She'd hugged me, and said that she accepted me and wished me luck.

Considering Lee was like an older brother to me, it would've been nice to hear that from him as well. He isn't homophobic... he's known I like guys since we've known each other and said he accepts me just the way I am. But, he also hates Kai.

A lot.

The moment the sound of a door slamming shut reaches my ears, I know I'm in for a lecture. Lee hates arguing with me around Mariah, so once she's gone...

"What are you thinking?!" Lee exclaims, sending me a fire-y glare.

"Don't give me that, Lee." I reply with a mellow tone. I don't want to snap back at him unless he really pushes me over the edge. "I love him and he loves me. Think what you want."

"Stop acting like a fool, Rei!"

His harsh words shocked me.

"I'm not!" I protest, eyes melting into an angry glare. "Lee, Kai isn't a bad person. And, quite frankly, I don't know why you keep telling yourself he is!" Before Lee can bite back, I continue, "Just because his grandfather's horrible doesn't mean that he is. That's a generalization and you know it."

Lee's eyes soften. "I'm sorry, Rei." He frowns, "But there's no way I'm going to let you two date." When I open my mouth to protest, he narrows his eyes and snaps, "I won't. Allow. It."

"What's wrong with you, Lee?!" My voice has risen to a yell as frustrated tears fill my eyes. "Kai's done _nothing_ to you! Do you want to keep me from being happy? Is that it? Are you so full of yourself that you think I'm nothing but a, a..."

I can't bring myself to say it. I just can't. More angry tears fill my eyes at the thought of Lee thinking of me that way. The next events happen in a blur.

I stand up and begin running away, ignoring the cries of "Rei, come back!" as I tear past Mariah, who has tears in her eyes and a look of sympathy on her face. She knows what just happened.

When I finally stop running, I'm outside - by the tree where Kai hangs around every time he's in China. And, just my luck, he's here now.

The moment he spots tears on my face, his crimson eyes narrow, although his face softens as he approaches me slowly.

"Let me guess," He sighs. "Lee?"

I nod my head and swallow. "I tried to explain to him that you aren't - "

Kai cuts me off quietly with the simple words, "I know." I stare at him for a moment, expecting him to continue, which he does within the next few seconds. "He isn't trying to hurt you, you know. He's just... overprotective."

I smile slightly. " _Too_ overprotective. But if Lee disapproves, then..."

"You're going to leave me?" Kai's voice is soft, barely above a whisper. His face is his usually calm mask, but his eyes are burning with emotion - a rare sighting, no matter who you are and how close you are to him.

"No!" I reply immediately, a little shocked. "I'd never do that!" Letting out yet another sigh, I add, "But what if Lee never sees what everyone else sees? What if he starts... hating _me?_ "

Crimson eyes roll nonchalantly, "My grandfather hated me then, and he hates me now. You can't expect everyone to love you in life, Rei." He shrugs, "If they disagree with what you're doing or who you are, just ignore them."

I smirk. "That sounds weird coming from you, Kai."

"Shut up."

I laugh, and the previous burden weighing me down is momentarily lifted. I'm grateful Kai's here with me in China. I'm glad he moved here.

"If you'd stop staring at me, maybe then we could go get dinner." Kai's voice breaks my peaceful and cheery thoughts, but this time I'm glad someone's interrupted my brooding.

"Alright," I chuckle a little before sending him a light smile. "Who's paying?"

He frowns, and my chuckles turn into full-fledged laughter.

* * *

:3

Sorry for making you so stubborn and weird, Lee. Anywho, review and I'll write more KaRe! Aw, who am I kidding... I've written loads of that already. I just haven't published it. Flame if you want; I enjoy laughing at utter fools. Sorry for any mistakes! Bye!

 _Recette_


End file.
